Akame Ga Kill : We Are The Hunters
by vegasassassin
Summary: Instead of joining Night Raid, Tatsumi joins the Jaegars. He gets to learn more about the capital and it's history, even about his creepy and weird teammates (except Wave). AU! Tatsumi (Jaegars Story)
1. A Different Fate

**AKAME**** GA KILL !**

** _WE ARE_ THE_ HUNTERS_**

**CHAPTER_ 1 : A Different Fate_**

* * *

What a beautiful morning it was. After that fun killing a danger beast until I got to the capital where I got robbed by some big boo-uh girl.

'Damn, now I have to sleep on the streets with this freezing temperature. Damn that woman to hell, because of her I end up with this problem...'

'Oh wait, I gave her the money on purpose by getting a position in the army. Dammit me, I thought breas- I mean that people were more nicer here than those bandits outside the capital. Tomorrow, I gotta get a job and I hope that I can get a lot of money to save my village. Sayo and Ieyasu...

'Where are you guys? We promised to meet in the capital if we were separated but they aren't here. I'l find you both, somehow. I'm not sure about Ieyasu though, he's got a terrible sense of direction...'

Tatsumi slowly closes his eyes and emptied his thoughts. He held his jacket tightly for warmth.

As he was trying to sleep, a carriage was passing by and it stopped when a young girl in it told the driver to stop.

"I don't think that boy over there doesn't have a place to stay. The poor thing."

"Again, miss?" asked a guard

"Sorry, it's just my nature." As she answered she went to where Tatsumi was resting.

Tatsumi hearing the commotion, woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a young blonde girl in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Hmmmm..."

"Are you from the countryside?"

"Huh? Yeah." answered Tatsumi

"If you don't have a place to sleep, you can stay at my house..." she said

The look on Tatsumi's face changes to a suspicious one, first he got robbed and then he was threatened by two gangsters on the way here. He had been through a lot of crap and he doesn't want another problem now. Sleeping outside had to better then getting tricked by this innocent girly face again. But then he answered...

"I don't have any money."

"If you did, you wouldn't be sleeping here."

'No shit, girl.' thought Tatsumi

"Just accept it, boy. Lady Aria is being generous to you." said one of the guards

"Yeah, if i were you I'l take the offer." said another

"Well?" asked Aria

"I appreciate the offer but no. I really don't want to get into trouble."

"You village people really are...

"stubborn."

She tries to grab him but Tatsumi evaded her hands quickly by rolling beside her. Her face started to look scary with a demon's smile. He could see darkness in her eyes, and he knew that she was going to trick him into getting something bad.

"You know what!? Even if you don't want to come with me, I'll bring you home myself!" she shouted

Her guards took out their swords from the scabbards and started walking to him. Tatsumi looked at Aria and he swears that he sees a knife in her hands.

Tatsumi took out his sword, ready to parry their attacks. The first guard came to strike, he swings his sword to hit Tatsumi's waist. His target suddenly deflected it and tackled the guard's leg causing him to trip on the ground. Tatsumi went to the stunned enemy and kicked the sword near him. Then, he grabbed the guard's shirt causing him to stand up. He head butted the enemy, making the enemy passed out cold on the floor.

Tatsumi decided to run the other way to escape this situation before it gets worse and bloody. He ran as fast as he could but he was too tired, he got a glimpse behind him to see Aria and the other guard chasing after him.

'Damn, these people are crazy!' thought Tatsumi

The guard was too close to Tatsumi, he could just snatch him by any second right now. He pounced on Tatsumi and both men fell on the hard ground.

"You got some guts, kid. Too bad, I gotta pull it out."

Tatsumi kicked the guard's face numerous times to let his other leg to be freed. The guard let go of it because of the blood coming out from his nose. Crimson red liquid started spilling on the floor and it had to hurt like hell.

Tatsumi quickly stood up and ran into an alleyway, hoping to escape his pursuers. But then he ended in a corner and he was looking for another way.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned. Aria was holding a knife in her hands with that demonic look on her face. If only this was a dream, but dammit it wasn't.

"If only you would listen..."

"I guess that stubbornness of yours will make you one of my special toys to play with. Hahahaha! So many things I would like to do to your body. I bet that you're going to last longer than my other toys. Man, they were so weak."

Tatsumi griped his sword tight and he was shaking by this event. This could traumatized him for years. Without any mind or control in his body, he ran passed her with a swing of his sword.

Unaware of what he did, he turned around to see Aria screaming. Her right hand sliced off from her body, blood was pouring everywhere.

He wanted to vomit right now, he felt sick looking at her. She was lying down in her pool of blood, still screaming. He ran away from the scene to where they met a few momments ago. The first guard was still unconscious, Tatsumi quickly looted him if he had any money. He took a large purse bag from the guard's belt.

'Sorry for stealing this, sir!' said Tatsumi in his mind.

It was enough money for him to stay at an inn. He felt too much emotions flowing inside him.

Fear. Guilty. Insanity.

First day arriving at the capital and now he's become a wanted criminal. All he wanted was just a simple life with his friends but they weren't with him anymore. Their village depended on them to be saved. And now, they've failed. They were just kids. Young and immature. Suddenly, responsibility came into their hands instead of others. Fate had chosen them to do this, so they started training for the journey.

Sword-fighting, cooking and survival skills.

Reality started to come back to Tatsumi slowly, he was still running to an inn near the bar he got robbed. He paid the innkeeper and got the keys to his room. He quickly went inside and threw his bag aside. He fell on the bed, feeling tired. He closed his eyes. The guilt was still disturbing him, he had to thought of something else.

Sayo and Ieyasu suddenly came into his thoughts.

'Oh guys... I think I had killed that woman. She was just too young. Maybe she was actually helping people... No!'

'She said something about those toys of hers. Did she lead other people to their deaths? Was she hurting others for amusement? Oh god, why did this had to happen?...'

Tatsumi then closed his eyes, a leakage of tears broke out from it. He couldn't control the feelings on him. He then passed out after his thoughts started to empty.

**ARIA'S FAMILY RESIDENCE**

"Oh dear, my sweetheart! Are you okay?!" asked her father

"It hurts, dad. It's hurting me." answered Aria

The medic was doing his best to stop the bleeding from her amputation. Too much blood had been lost. The risk of dying was too high. He bandaged her right shoulder and applied medicine on it. The process took about almost two hours.

After he was done, Aria felt relaxed. She was brought to her room to rest. Her parents said that they would discuss about the incident tomorrow. They were going to hunt that guy down. A few moments later, she could hear screams coming from outside her room. She stood up from the bed and went outside to check.

What she saw made her freaked out, her mother was sliced in half on the floor. Her father was beside her, he was dead as it seems. Numerous bodies of her guards could be seen, and she knew that they would be coming for her.

As she turned around to run back into her room, she was punched in the face by a strong hand. She flew back and hit the glass wall causing it to break and make her fall to the ground. The impact had broken her body and she can't move a single muscle at all. She was shaking her body to move but it didn't help her at all. Footsteps could be heard coming near her.

She saw a woman with long black hair and red eyes. The look in her eyes was fearless and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Eliminate."

She took out a sword from her waist and sliced Aria's neck. Aria couldn't breathe and blood was flowing like a river from her neck. She could feel poison coming to her heart and it was making her suffer. She held her last breath and died.

"Mission completed." said the black haired woman.

"Yo, Akame! Are you done?" asked a blonde woman

"Yeah, let's go home. I really want to eat now."

"Yeah, good idea. Have you seen Sheele anywhere?"

"I thought she was checking out the farmhouse with Lubbock?"

"Oh? Let's meet up with them, shall we?"

They walked to the farmhouse on the estate and found their friends talking with each other.

"There you guys are. Have you checked it out?" asked the blonde haired girl

"No, not yet. We were waiting for you guys first." said Sheele

Lubbock went to the door of the farmhouse and gulped. He opened the doors and what they saw next was disgusting. There were numerous bodies hanged on hooks and blood splattered walls. They went in to see it fully.

Inspecting it closely, they could hear a guy breathing. They looked to their left to see, a boy asking for help. He had no hope to be saved now, he had a disease in his body and was slowly dying. But then they could see, a girl moving her head slowly.

"Tatsumi, is that you..." said the girl followed with a cough

"Sayo! You're still alive!"

"Ieyasu... Are we okay?" asked Sayo

"Yeah we are! There's people here that's gonna save us."

Lubbock came to where Sayo was being hanged, he cut the ropes off and caught her. At least she still could be saved. Ieyasu was brought out of his cage. As he went to Sayo to speak with her, he started to cough blood out. He fell on his back near her.

"Sayo... I think I won't make it."

"Ieyasu, please don't leave me."

"Don't worry, Master Ieyasu had lived his life fulfilled." said Ieyasu

"Sayo, tell Tatsumi that I miss him. Make sure you find him... Bye I guess..." as he slowly closed his eyes, he passed on.

Sayo was crying now. The blonde haired girl was carrying her bridal style to the rest of the group.

"Who's this?" asked a pink haired girl

"Our new friend. Welcome to Night Raid, girl."

They went back to their base and took a rest. They took care of the girl for days before she woke up from her sleep. A new chapter had barely just begun for her. Now, she had to kill for a living.

* * *

**_A/N: Woo new Agk fanfiction. Please leave reviews after reading. The story will differ a bit from the main story but will still follow the manga. Credit goes to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro for making this wonderful manga._**


	2. Mercenary

**AKAME GA KILL !**

**_WE ARE THE HUNTERS_**

**_CHAPTER 2: Mercenary_**

* * *

Tatsumi woke up from his deep slumber. He puts his hands on his face to rub the sleepiness off him. Yesterday's events suddenly played back in his mind. It wasn't worse as last night but it was still pretty strong. He stood up and tried to clear his mind.

He went outside at the inn to have breakfast. The money he stole from the guard would help last him for weeks. He felt bad for doing that deed, stealing a man's reward earned from hard work. Then, Tatsumi decided to look for a job.

He went to the job application board and saw a lot of choices he could pick.

'Let's see there's slave, test subject, toilet cleaner and stripper (TOUGH MALES ONLY)'thought Tatsumi until it took a while to read it again

"These jobs look interesting, slave, test subject...wait what? What kind of employment is this?! Are there no sword-fighting or cooking jobs that I could take?! Wait a minute, what's this one?"

"MERCENARY NEEDED! PLEASE MEET WITH US AT THE BAR NEAR THE SHOPS IF INTERESTED!" as shown on the notice.

"Thank god for this chance!" He took off the job application paper off the board and went to the bar.

He went to the bartender to ask if the contractor was here.

"Yeah, those people are right over there. The ones in black outfits."

Tatsumi turned to where he was showing and saw a sad old couple. He went to their place and greeted them.

"Uh... hello, are you the people that are looking for a mercenary for hire?" asked Tatsumi

"Yes, boy. Please sit down. We have a bit to discuss about your job. I just hope you can do it." said the old man

"Don't worry, I think I could do it!" he answered with confidence

"Alright, we would like you to find a guy named Commander Ogre and kill him... He has done a big crime against our family by taking away our daughter's love."

"Kill?..."

"Yes. We promise to pay you a large sum of gold if you manage to get rid of him. He's a rotten scum that frames people and sentences them to death without a trial. The murder of our future son in-law had broken our daughter. She has been selling her body every night so she could get enough money to hire assassins. We don't want her to push herself and we could pay for the assassination itself but she refused. So please do this for us and the others that Ogre had framed."

"I'l see what I can do. I promise that I will stop him from hurting any other people anymore."

"Thank you, boy." the old man smiled and gave some papers that might be information about the target.

"We had some men spy on him and we know what's his schedule is. All the information is in here. I hope it helps. Good luck and come back alive."

Tatsumi nodded and turned around to head for the exit before he had the last word...

"I don't plan on dying yet." he said as he went out of the bar.

Tatsumi had never killed another human being except danger beasts. He can't imagine taking another person's life like that. But this was different, the man was doing evil acts on innocent people. He was using his reputation for bad things and he had to be stopped. Countless lives would be saved if he was dead...

Then, Tatsumi went to Main Street to scout the place and look for Ogre on how he looks like in reality. The place was crowded with people, killing him there would be a bad idea but there were quiet spots for him to use.

After a while, he saw the demon himself with his group of lackeys tailing behind him. It looks as he had apparently finished his job for the day. He was going to his quarters to get some rest while his lackeys stand guard outside.

The information he had said that he has private meetings with people that bribe him to do the dirty jobs he's been doing. Tatsumi was angry that a fighter of the law was corrupted with money and evil, it wasn't something that the good would do. But now, justice will prevail.

After he scouted for areas to kill Ogre, Tatsumi decide to went back to the inn to rest and prepare for tonight. He was stressed out to think that he could kill a man. If he did nothing, then no blood or guilt would come onto his hands. But sitting around would mean that more people would be falsely accused and Tatsumi wouldn't want anyone else to suffer. Loved ones would be taken away from their family so meaninglessly.

'It looks like I have no choice but to do it. Remember Tatsumi, don't hesitate. I really need the money though, that would help my village.' he thought

After that, he took a shower and wore some new clothes. A white-blue coat with a hood. A perfect outfit for assassination.

* * *

Then, night came and Tatsumi had a quick dinner and went back to Main Street to find his target. The information given said that Ogre would be drinking during his free time. He spotted Ogre on the way to a bar, his target looked tired and restless from his job. Suddenly, two men came to him and they had a short chat.

"Master Ogre!" said a man

"Huhh?" replied the man as he was called

"A job well done, sir. Thank you for your help the other day."

"Sure thing! If you're ever in trouble, just come to me about it."

The two men smiled and exchanged glances with Ogre and went off on their way.

Tatsumi took a deep breath and went off to meet his target according to his plan.

"Excuse me, Master Ogre?"

"Huhh?"

"I would like to talk about something with you."

"Come on, out with it."

"Could we talk somewhere else more private?"

"Fine." answered Ogre

Tatsumi led him the way out to a back alley where he would do the killing. It was quiet enough and there were no people around.

"Well? Is this good enough?" his target asked

'Sayo, Ieyasu. Please lend me your strength in this job. For our village.' thought Tatsumi

Tatsumi made a quick turn and put his hands on the floor while bowing like he was worshiping a god.

"I beg of you, Master Ogre! I want to be in the capital army! Please let me in!" he shouted

"Hahhh... I thought it was gonna be about this."

"But i need to make my money for my village!"

"Hey kid, just sign like every bloody person would do."

Ogre turned around and started to head back to Main Street until...

"But in these hard times there's too much competition." said Tatsumi as he slowly pulled out his sword

"Tough luck, kid." he replied as he hold onto his sword

"That just shows you're inadequate."

But before Ogre could move or react, Tatsumi quickly ran passed through him with a slash of his sword. It hit his stomach and blood was splashed on the ground and a nearby wall. Ogre fell to his knees and tried to hold in the pain.

"I did it!" Tatsumi cheered and turned back to head back to the inn.

"I better hurry and get out of here before guards come." as he said that he heard a swing of a sword and tried to reflect it with his.

The strength of the two swords clashed and it made an impact causing Tatsumi to drift backwards.

"Me, the Great Ogre killed by some little twat like you?! I don't care if the weak bitches or moan, the strong will rule against all. I make the rules and sentences them to death! And you're going to die, now!

Tatsumi ran and jumped high to slash the mighty Ogre but he parried it and caused Tatsumi to be stunned as he was attacked by a strong hit. Tatsumi hold onto both sides of the sword. Ogre's attack had made the ground below crushed on his feet.

"Let me guess, you're part of Night Raid aren't you?" asked Ogre

'Night Raid? Does he mean those group of people who are in those wanted posters?'

"Who gave you the job? If I think correctly, it was that fiancé of the guy I killed, right? Should've killed that bitch when I had the chance, but hey I could kill her and her whole family after I kill you!"

And all of a sudden, Ogre's arms were sliced off and his target disappeared from his spot.

"Wha...?"

'These types of people are monsters. Using their power all over the place and abuse it as long as they can. Bastards like that deserves to be cut to pieces!'

Tatsumi made quick strikes on Ogre, cutting his body parts and hitting his vital organs. Then he dropped dead on the floor with blood dripping on the street.

"You were wrong, I'm not part of Night Raid. It wasn't the fiancé that gave me the job it was... her parents that gave me the job."

Tatsumi turned his back and put his hood on. He then ran back to the inn safely.

As he was done, a hidden figure suddenly appeared.

"Looks like someone got here before me. I wonder who it was. At least, I won't have to do the job. I have to report this back to Najenda."

'I hope that Tatsumi's still alive. What a cruel place the capital was... Everything was a lie.' she thought before she disappeared from the scene

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tatsumi had met with the old couple and claimed his reward, six hundred thousand gold coins. He took a quarter of it and send the rest of it back to his village. Even though, it still wasn't enough to pay off everything but it will at least help them buy more supplies and pay off the taxes.

After that, Tatsumi took a stroll along the shop-town and saw different kinds of items on sale. It could just rob him easily in a flash. Then, he suddenly saw a girl with a small body height that seemed to be struggling carrying her shopping bags. She had pink hair and the style of it was twin-tails. She looked like she needed some help so He went to her and tried to see what was the problem.

"Hello, little girl. You seem lost, do you need some help with carrying those shopping bags?" asked Tatsumi

"Excuse me? What did you just called me?" replied the girl with a harsh voice

"Uh... little girl?"

Suddenly, Tatsumi could feel a hand hit his face hard. He fell down sitting on the ground. He looked up to see the girl looking raged, he could feel a pissed off aura coming from her sooner or enough.

'I really need to fix my social skills with girls these days.' thought Tatsumi

After that, the girl was about to open her mouth and Tatsumi knew that he just apparently dug his grave.

'Shit, I'm dead! What do I do?!'

"Carry my bags, please. And for your information, I'm a growing teenager, hmph!" said the girl

As she said that, she dropped her bags on top of Tatsumi. It was pretty much heavy and it could have broken his back.

'What the hell did I just got myself into?' he asked himself as he followed the girl.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay new chapter, hope you enjoyed. Quick question readers, would you like Tatsumi to use Incursio or a new teigu? Remember to leave reviews. _**


End file.
